The Hex Syndicate
by Sellahx
Summary: With the current political stress plaguing Tamriel, and the civil unrest brewing in Cyrodiil, strings begin to move and intertwine in the delicate web of events that would plunge Tamriel further into darkness. The board has been set. Three factions will rise, and all share one common goal; to gain power.
1. Prologue

**-Nyala-**

I glanced back over my shoulder to Skyrim as I stopped at the top of the Jerrall Mountains. The last sight I would see of that place. The cold winds biting down on my skin as they started to pick up. In the distance, grey clouds rolled over the valleys. I fixed my fox-pelt scarf, adjusting it over my mouth before heading forth to the family Mage Tower near Bruma. If everything went according to plan, I would arrive there by dawn on the second day.

 _It has been several decades since I left the Tower in order to travel around Tamriel, until I ended up in Skyrim, just as the Dragonborn made its grand entrance and stirred the whole province up. Delphine tracked me down after the Dragonborn reformed the Blades, but I refused to return. Somehow she still remembered I was Grandmaster for a five years, after Jauffree died after the Oblivion Crisis._

 _The Blades weren't very pleased to have a female Dark Elf with mixed bosmer blood as the Grandmaster, but, who else had the skills to close Oblivion Gates alone? No, none of them complained much when I brought it up. But it doesn't matter now though. The Dark Brotherhood is no more, as well as the Blades. All I can do now is hone my magical skills and set forth to my old home._

I stopped and looked at my old map, almost falling to pieces due to the wear and tear. After positioning myself, I put it away and went forth. In the distance, I could see several pink spots on the snow. _Snow Trolls._ Fire danced on my hands as I glanced at them warily from the distance I was at. Fear of death was not what made my nerves spike up, is the anticipation of them attacking abruptly. One of them turned it's head towards me; I was still walking through the snow.

The Snow Troll roared before taking a few steps forward. I intensified my flames, covering up both my arms and legs. A school of magic I had taken a few years to perfect, Magical Unarmed Combat for close quarters. _Come on, I dare you to attack me. You'd make an excellent dinner for me._

The troll backed up, still roaring at me. I smirked and kept walking until they were out of sight. _Thank Azura I enchanted my rings with Life Detection._ Hours passed of me walking in the wintry conditions, the only reason why I wasn't frozen to death yet, was because of my heavily enchanted Imperial Scout armor, boots and braces. After reaching another peak, I glanced at the distance, the silhouette of the Tower etched against the cloud-covered sky. _I'm so glad to be back home, even if I haven't gotten there yet._

Dusk got to me before I managed to climb the last mountain, but I wasn't going to let it hinder my progress. As I reached the top, the Tower rose over the edge and displayed its splendor to me like a seductress against the glow of Masser and a waning Secunda. I glanced down, the slope wasn't too dangerous, so I jumped and slid all the way down until I was at a valley, in the distance, over a hill, the ruins of an old Oblivion Gate I had destroyed. Beyond it, a road that led to a rope bridge, then my old Tower, Frostcrag Spire.

I half-ran to the entrance, snow had grown thick enough to prevent me from sprinting. As I reached the stone steps that led to the entrance, magic surged from within them, replenishing my magicka reserves while lighting up with a blue hue. The snow began to melt as I climbed up the steps up to the ten-feet tall magically-imbued door.

The steel was cold to the touch, but became warmer as I traced my fingers over the designs. Beyond, I could hear the locks open by themselves while Frostcrag Spire came back to life. The brazers of fire at each side of the steps that led to the door went ablaze before the door opened. The spheres of magelight rose up from between the stones up to the ceiling, lighting up the tower as I walked in. Before me, was the raised glass Summoning Altar with the Spellmaking and Enchanting altars on each side of it. My old atronachs rose up from their summoning pads and knelt as I entered the main hall.

"Hulor." I said as I approached the Frost Atronach. "Is good to see you again. Ready to get back to work?"

Hulor nodded before standing up and heading for the door.

"I think you're forgetting something." I said.

Hulor stopped and turned around to look at me, making a confused grunt.

My hands engulfed in frost magic, covering my arms up to my elbows. After concentrating the magic on my hands, I threw my hands to the ground, sending a blast of cold towards Hulor. After the lingering frost dissipated, Hulor was standing proudly with an armor made of ice. It grunted happily before turning around and continuing its journey.

 _Is so good to be back._ I turned to Yevril, the Storm Atronach and nodded. Yevril made a short grunt before teleporting out of the room. Once it was gone, I turned to the Flame Atronach. The female-bodied creature hovered silently towards me, leaving a small line of fire behind her, dissipating seconds later. "Ready to get to work Elania?"

"Yes, mistress." She said. "It's been far too long since you last set foot here."

"Yes it has my dear friend." I said, taking off my fox-pelt scarf and placed it on the table at the far left of the main floor. Specs of dust fluttered about in the room, though only visible when they passed before the rays of the magelight. "Is Kagra still around?"

Elania nodded. "She has not left her slumber since you left the Tower, Mistress Nyala."

I chuckled. Kagra was my pupil back when I still lived here in Cyrodiil, as well as a vampire. After thanking Elania and asking her to prepare some food, I headed down to the vault area via a teleportation pad on the main floor.

The vault area was a small, permanently frozen lake with chests and crates over and around it, illuminated by a few magelights. Five black crystals hovered around the teleportation pad, giving off a dim reddish glow. They had been a hassle to retrieve from old alyeid ruins. Before the Oblivion Crisis ended, the vault used to be guarded by Imps, but I decided to replace them with a magical trap. To my left, at the edge of my vision, was an old stone sarcophagus with a thick layer of dust over it. Kagra's bed.

After pacing to it, I passed my hand over it, wiping out some of the dust before pushing off the lid. Kagra's white face seemed peaceful under the magelight, while her brown hair somewhat covered her pointed ears.

"Kagra." I said softly.

Her eyes opened slowly, glowing yellow and moving from side to side as she took in her surroundings."Nyala?"

"I'm back."

The young Wood Elf jumped at me, embracing me and pulling me close to her. "Nyala! I thought I would never see you again! Are we going to keep working on our project?"

 _By Azura, I never thought she would smell this bad._ "Well, er I'm back. Now get yourself cleaned up and ready for travel."

She pulled back and cocked her head to the side. "But you just got here. What about the project?"

I nodded. "That will have to wait, Kagra. For now, I need you to head to the Imperial City and gather information. Do you still remember that spell I taught you?"

Kagra got out of the sarcophagus and cast her spell. A black armored suit replaced her rags and her head was covered with a black hood, held in place by a brooch of my own design. It was circular and made of ebony, with several small silver stars etched on it, representing the shimmer of lingering magicka. On the left of her hip, several bottles of pure magicka hung somewhat loosely from a leather string, next to her coin pouch. On her right arm was a knife, made of daedric metal. After giving Kagra a pleased smile, I nodded approvingly and ordered her to get ready before departure, and she left the vault eagerly before I followed her.

Elania hovered towards me as soon as I appeared on the main floor. "Mistress Nyala." She said. "I'm afraid to inform you that we will need new ingredients from Mundus. Five decades of absence have not been fair to your garden."

"Thank you. Is the Oblivion side still in good condition?"

Elania nodded.

"Thank you." I said before heading to the summoning altar. "I want you to prepare the bath for Kagra."

"Yes, Mistress Nyala."

My thoughts were getting in disarray as I walked up the stone ramp to the altars. As I stood before them, I inhaled deeply and collected my ideas before focusing on the spell I wished to use. _I hope this spell works. Last time I used it, the stone shattered._ Before me, at the foot of the altar, were two large ceramic urns, tall as my knee, filled with Black Soul Gems. I picked one up, along with one of the gold amulets I had in my possession. After I placed them both on the altar, I put my hands next to them.

Once I made a silent prayer to Azura for protection, I began to perform the incantation of my experimental spell as magicka to poured from my hands onto the altar. The glass altar began to glow white as the Black Soul Gem and the amulet rose from its surface while my hands followed. My rhythm was steady in my incantation as both pieces began to glow. Electric arcs began to dance over the altar as the volume to my intonation rose, along with its speed.

As everything reached its climax, the arcs began to jump at the two items in the mix. I could feel the unique feeling of anticipation as my spell reached its conclusion. I closed my eyes as I spoke the last words; lightning hitting everything around the altar, including my hands. The sound and echo of crashing thunder was the indication I had that the spell had ended. I was afraid of opening my eyes, failure was something I didn't want to suffer, not now that I was back to get my project underway.

Reluctantly, I opened one eye. Before me was the amulet with a big purplish-black stone attached to it. I began to to chuckle, then exhaled in relief at the knowledge of the spell being a success. The Black Soul Gem had been chiseled by the electricity. It was thin and as long as the middle finger on my hand. I gently placed my hands around it, and the chain fell limp, freed from the magic that held it in the air.

I brought it up to my lips and kissed the stone. I whispered another incantation to it while my lips brushed the stone, imbuing it with a special spell that I had spent years to perfect. Once done, I pulled my hands back and looked at it. It's interior glowed a deep blood-wine red while it was warm to the touch. _It's done. It's finally done…_ The distinct sound of Yvevril teleporting back drew my gaze to his summoning pad on my right. On his arms he held a bandit, paralyzed by his electrical arcs.

"Elania!" I called and she appeared from one of the four teleportation pads in the main floor.

"Yes Mistress Nyala?" The Flame Atronach Elania said.

"Can you bring Kagra?" I said. "Her dinner is ready."

Elania nodded before disappearing on the same pad. After a few moments, Kagra appeared wearing the summoned armor, and Elania after her. I paced towards her and gave her a hug, then motioned her to the bandit, which she thanked me for. She walked towards him, allowing her hunger for blood surface on her face. She grabbed him and sat down on the floor with her legs crossed, then placed his neck over her knee and pulled it back. He looked at her with fear, then at me, though he couldn't speak. Kagra smiled before biting down on his throat, and her eyes rolled back with pleasure while blood ran down the man's neck. She stayed in the same position for half an hour before she felt completely satisfied and wiped off the blood with a piece of cloth I gave her.

"Are you ready to make the trip?" I said after she gave the cloth to Elania, burning it with her flames.

Kagra nodded, her beautiful wood elf features enhanced by the vampiric blood running through her veins.

I glanced down at the amulet and brought it up over her head before letting it rest on her neck. "This amulet will keep you safe, and will be your tool, your main instrument of power against anyone who opposes you as you carry on my will." The amulet rested against her covered breasts before it's reddish glow pulsed once. "Through it, you will carry my words when I speak. Bear this title well, Nightmaster Kagra."

"Thank you, Mistress Nyala." Kagra said, looking at me in the eyes. "I will carry on your will, so that this Project bears fruit for us both."

The feeling of pride muddled anything else that I might've felt at that moment, and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her again. "Once you arrive at the Imperial City," I pulled out a scroll from my bag. "Hand this over to Hjar-Mik in the Arena District. He will guide you from there."

Kagra nodded and took the scroll before putting it away in her own bag. "Gather information and hand over the scroll, right?"

I nodded. "Expect change."

Kagra nodded. "Well, Mistress. I pray to Azura that the mission is a success." She turned around and headed for the door, but I grabbed her arm before she was too far to reach. "Is there something wrong?" She said, as she looked back at me with a confused expression on her face.

I grabbed the hilt of my prefered dagger and took it off it's belt. "A little parting gift for your journey."

Her yellow eyes glanced down at it and she pulled her hand back. "Your dagger? I couldn't."

I grabbed her hand and placed it on it before wrapping her fingers around it for her. "Gaegrin would be most useful in your hands at this time." I said as I pushed her hand back. "I will stay here and work on magical experiments to further this Project along. Don't worry. You have the best spells at your disposal, as well as Elania via Conjuring. Now, go. And remember the rules I have taught you."

Kagra glanced down at the blade, then back at me before making a determined expression. "Thank you Mistress Nyala." She said before placing the blade on her belt, next to her pure magicka bottles. After giving me another heartfelt hug, she smiled and headed for the door, looking back over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

"There she goes…" Elania said as she hovered to my side. "To think she would see this project come to fruition."

"There are things that have their time." I glanced at her. "And right now, the timing couldn't be better to get this going."

"And why is that Mistress?"

"Titus Mede the second lies dead inside his ship."


	2. Chapter 1

**-Alexius-**

I stood in the middle of the bridge between the Imperial City and Weye, holding the Soul Gem Dagger in my hand while staring off at the distant Jerral Mountains to the north. One thing I didn't like was how the College of Whispers went about their business, another was magic. Though useful, I never trusted it. Reason why I only used healing spells. The night was growing colder as the winter months approached. The winds from the south ran over the lake's waters and turned cold before they passed through the bridge. Sadly, my armor provided no protection against its bite.

Steel footsteps increased in a steady rhythm as they approached in my direction, then stopped next to me. A tall female figure, clad in blue-mage robes, stopped next to me with her face hidden from my view. At a sideways glance I could tell that she had steel gauntlets and boots while an ebony dagger hung from her waist. Her head moved slowly, as if looking at me, but not enough to reveal her face.

"Linasta." I uttered. "I see you still don't trust me."

She chuckled. "You know my past, Legate Alexius. And I know your deeds. We both hold the rope to each other's noose."

"Always speaking in riddles." I rose up the dagger. "Is this what you were looking for?"

I saw her head nod once at the edge of my gaze. "It has been an experiment we managed to complete very recently." She reached for it, but I pulled it away. "Didn't you call me here to return it?"

Linasta was a smart woman, but my instincts told me that this dagger was more than just an experiment. "I did, but." I moved my head slightly towards her. "The fact that you came here without a second thought tells me this piece is important. And I'm sure that a former member of the Dark Brotherhood and current head of the College of Whispers would know how important magical pieces like this one are."

After Linasta chuckled, then moved her right hand forward, revealing the staff I hadn't noticed before. "Are you sure you want to play with me Legate?" Her staff began to glow as the wooden branches that held the large Varla Stone in place began to ooze poison. "Do you really think that is wise?"

My sword was out and pressed against her throat, while I held her face against the stone railing of the bridge. Her yellow atlmeri eyes staring back at me with amusement while the tip of her dagger pressed against the underside of my chestplate. "I see your skills as a soldier have not waned."

"Likewise. Mage." I smiled. "Now, what is the reason of the dagger? I doubt the College of Whispers would go through all the trouble of making it, then asking the City Watch for help to finding it if it were a mere blade meant for mundane experiments."

"I see you're not as ignorant as I thought."

"Why do you think I was tasked with investigating incidents all across the Imperial Province for ten years prior the Great War?"

Even in the darkness, I could tell when she smirked at me, a smirk that spoke volumes of the many secrets she was keeping behind her riddle-filled lips. "For now, Legate, you should worry about the upcoming events. You wouldn't want my old Listener to cause a stir, now do you?"

"More riddles?" I pressed my silver blade tighter against her neck. "Even though you run the chance of being beheaded, you still refuse to cooperate with the Imperial Guard."

"Why, is _that_ what you consider yourself?" She chuckled. "And here I thought you were part of the Legion, a Legate to be precise. But I admit, you have the advantage when it comes to survival, or do you?"

The glow of her staff drew my gaze to it; it's magical poison was burning small holes into the stone below our feet. If there was something the Legion taught me, was to know when you were outmatched. I turned the swords edge upwards, before moving the blade back slowly, and Linasta did the same with both of her weapons. Her amused chuckle was unnerving as she straightened herself while I took a step back.

"Blood and Magic never mix." She said when she sheathed her dagger away. "Now, Magic and justice, well, that depends on the angle at which you gaze upon it. Be wary Legate Alexius, politics can be dangerous, more so if mixed with the gifts of Aetherius." Her figure began to disappear. "Now do not make that face." I could feel her thin fingers trace the right edge of my chin. "We will need each other in the upcoming days." Her fingers left my skin, and the sounds of the boots were hidden away by magic.

I passed my right hand over my face, following the path her hand took before I sheathed my blade. _Always with her games._ I placed my hands on the stone railing and gazed out into the distance, then at my hands. _And in the end, you still took it._ I smiled in mild frustration and admiration at Linasta's skills.

 **-Kagra-**

Kagra sat anxiously at the steps of the abandoned house, looking at the guards that passed by her, unaware of her presence; the shadows hid her well. It was moments like these that she thanked her gift of vampirism. Her hands moved over to her chest, tracing the design of the Amulet through her clothes.

As she waited for Hjar-Mik to open the door, she reminisced about the time she spent in Frostcrag Spire, before Nyala left to travel around Tamriel. She had taught her how to harness the power of Sigil Stones for enchanting, how to bend a soul and turn it into a summoning scroll. Alchemy, archery and a few ways of assassination.

She allowed herself to fall back and rest against the door while her eyes glanced up at the covered faces of Masser and Secunda. She smirked when she accidentally made them invisible for two years, causing the Khajiit to panic. She hated that the Aldmeri Dominion took credit for bringing them back, even though Nyala had to spend ridiculous amounts of Magicka and Welkynd Stones to cast a spell to reverse it.

The sound of the door unlocking behind her made her come back to reality, but she fell back as Hjar-Mik's opened the door and dragged her inside. "Keh. Punctual. I like that." He said after closing the door; a candle in his hand. "Now, how much do you know of this project, girl?"

Kagra stood up and dusted herself off. "It will cause shifts in governments and cripple the Aldmeri Dominion severely."

Hjar-Mik smiled before he moved over to one of the crates. "How good are your lockpicking skills?"

"Rusty, almost none." She said as she played with a ball of frost in her hand. "I can open locks with spells though."

"Better than nothing I suppose." He placed the candle on a nearby crate before pushing off the lid of the one before him. "Now, you will do what Nyala instructed me to tell you." He pulled out a vial of Concentrated Ectoplasm, which had to be bottled in thick glass. "You will need to break into Giventius Turelius's house in the Talos Plaza District and make your way to its basement."

"More basements?"

"Krissh," He half-hissed. "Let me speak, girl. Once there, you will need to summon Elania."

Kagra looked at him, expecting him to finish, but he kept quiet. "That's it?"

Hjar-Mik narrowed his eyes. "You should leave and do your job. The project has been set in motion, and you should not delay any longer." After he handed Kagra the bottle of Concentrated Ectoplasm, he half-pushed her outside and locked the door behind her. _I'm starting to wonder how Argonian blood tastes like._ She fixed her coat before leaving.

Once at the Talos Plaza District, Kagra made her way to Giventius' house, which was located near the Market District gate, too close to the guards that patrolled the area. Seeing this, she hid herself in one of the shadows that was cast by the buildings and made herself invisible before moving over to the door. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end as she readied the spell to unlock the door. After pressing her hand against the doorknob, the locks on the other side were removed. She took a deep breath before going inside.

The main floor was dark and quiet; she could hear Giventius' snoring coming from the second floor. Expensive furniture decorated the room, while a chimney with still burning embers was near the back, next to the basement entrance. Once her footsteps had been muffled with magic, she made her way to the back, careful not to hit anything. The smells of burnt wood were stronger to her, as well as the mold that was growing from one corner of the ceiling. This made her head hurt a bit.

 _Locked? Who locks their basement?_ Kagra pulled up her hand and placed it on the doorknob, unlocking it. _Even the best thieves can't outmatch a skillful mage._ She smiled as she snuck inside, but was shocked to realize that it was darker than the main floor. She debated for a moment on what spell to use to illuminate the area, but used her Night Eye instead.

The steps were heavily cracked and covered in thick layers of dust around the corners; her footsteps rasping against the stone as she proceeded to climb down. The crates and barrels, several wine racks and one table was what made the decoration in the basement, with the center completely barren. Kagra glanced around and gripped the amulet with her left hand as she reached the final step and stopped. _I wonder what would my Mistress want with this man. This is completely different to what she initially told me to do._

Kagra readied Elania's Summoning spell and cast it at the ground. Seconds later, a purplish circle appeared, bringing forth Elania, the Flame Atronach. Elania glanced around before resting her gaze on Kagra. "I see you have made it this far, Nightmaster Kagra."

"Elania." Kagra whispered. "Is good to see you again."

"Yes. Though we should hurry. Your presence here has set things in motion. Oblivion has noticed, and soon Mundus will too. You have the items?"

Kagra nodded. Elania's eyes narrowed in acceptance as her small mouth curved a bit into a smile before moving towards the center of the room; Kagra followed.

"Now." Elania said. "There are several reasons as to why Nyala chose this house in particular. One of them is spite towards the owner. The other… You'll see soon enough. Are your ready to begin?"

Kagra nodded.

"The first thing you should do is uncork the Concentrated Ectoplasm and pour it all on the floor, specifically, in the middle of the room."

Kagra took a few steps forward and knelt before uncorking the glass container. Once that was done, she took a whiff at the liquid; the scent was rancid and cool. After taking one more glance at Elania for approval, she poured it all on the ground. The liquid was turquoise in color, though cloudy and viscous. "What now?"

"The Amulet. Please place it in the center of the puddle."

Kagra nodded and took off the Amulet and placed it there. As soon as the Black Soul Gem touched the liquid, it stood upright, the gold chain hovering away from the Concentrated Ectoplasm. The Amulet began to glow as it 'drank' the liquid and mixed in with the red glow it contained inside. Once the Amulet had absorbed it all, Elania motioned Kagra to step back.

Elania glanced at Kagra once before casting her flames at the Amulet. After doing so for an hour, she looked at Kagra and nodded. "The final piece is in your pouch. Please, pour a drop over it."

She pulled the flask and held it with both hands as she took a step forward. Her eyes moved over to Elania and she swallowed. "Hajr-Mik said this liquid was volatile. How will I escape if the blast is too great?"

"Nyala as seen to it already."

Kagra nodded and uncorked the flask. Her hands trembled as she turned it over slowly and the orange Elixir dropped over the amulet, but nothing happened. Kagra glanced over at Elania confused, but she kept her eyes on the Amulet, then stepped back. Kagra's gaze went to the Amulet, then at Elania before doing the same.

Moments passed and nothing happened, which made Kagra uneasy, and feel a sense of betrayal from Hjar-Mik. "Do you think we got something wrong?"

Several circles of Daedric runes appeared around the Amulet, each one a foot apart, and each one bigger. They all glowed a bright purple as their light illuminated the room, forcing Kagra to dispel her Night Eye, taking a few steps back as she saw the room around her. Magical cracks had formed into the ground and walls, emanating the same light as the runes. Puddles of blood began to form all around the basement and the ground shook. Kagra looked at Elania scared, but she was just standing there, still. Her gaze locked on Kagra.

"Nyala has everything under control." Was the only thing Elania said before a large black spike shot out of the ground and separated them, and panic set in Kagra. She glanced at the stairs, but spikes had covered the exit.

Whispers began to echo in the chaos, speaking in daedric. Souls began to roam around her, but never looking at her directly. _Mistress Nyala never told me anything about this!_ The shakes on the ground made her fall, and prevented her from standing back up. The blood had covered the whole basement while the runes kept glowed through it.

"What is going on?" She cried as she pulled up her hand; the blood stuck to it like mucus. A cold hand grabbed her arm and covered her mouth before being pulled back and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

**-** **Alexius** **-**

I stood around the bridge between the Imperial City and Weye, holding the Soul Gem Dagger in my hand while staring off at the distant Jerral Mountains to the north. One thing I didn't like was how the College of Whispers went about their business, another was magic. Though useful, I never trusted it. The night was growing colder as the winter months approached and the winds ran over the lake's waters when they came up from the south. Sadly, my armor provided no protection against it.

Steel footsteps increased in a steady rhythm as they approached in my direction, then stopped next to me. A figure, clad in blue-mage robes stood there with her face hidden from my view. At a sideways glance I could tell apart that she had steel gauntlets and boots while an ebony dagger hung from her waist. Her head moved slowly, as if looking at me, but not enough to reveal her face.

"Linasta." I uttered. "I see you still don't trust me."

She chuckled. "You know my past, Legate Alexius. And I know your deeds. We both hold the rope to each other's noose."

"Always speaking in riddles." I rose up the dagger. "Is this what you were looking for?"

I saw her head nod once with the edge of my gaze. "It has been an experiment we managed to complete very recently." She reached for it, but I pulled it away. "Didn't you call me here to return it?"

Linasta was a smart woman, but my instincts told me that this dagger was more than just an experiment. "I did, but." I moved my head slightly towards her. "The fact that you came here without a second thought tells me this piece is important. And I'm sure that a former member of the Dark Brotherhood would know how important magical pieces like this would cost."

After Linasta chuckled, she moved her right hand forward, revealing the staff I hadn't noticed before. "Are you sure you want to play with me Legate?" Her staff began to glow as the wooden branches that held in place a large Varla Stone began to ooze poison. "Do you really think that is wise."

My sword was out and pressed against her throat, while I held her face against the stone railing of the bridge. Her yellow atlmeri eyes staring back at me with amusement while the tip of her dagger pressed against the underside of my chestplate. "I see your skills as a soldier have not waned."

"Likewise. Mage." I smiled. "Now, what is the reason of the dagger? I doubt the College of Whispers would go through all the trouble of making it, then asking the City Watch for help in finding it, if it were a mere blade."

"I see you're not as ignorant as I thought."

"Why do you think I was tasked with investigating incidents all across the Imperial Province for ten years prior the Great War?"

Even in the darkness, I could tell when she smirked at me, a smirk that spoke volumes of the many secrets she was keeping behind her riddle-filled lips. "For now, Legate, you should worry about the upcoming events. You wouldn't want my old Listener to cause a stir, now do you?"

"More riddles?" I pressed my silver blade tighter against her neck. "Even though you run the chance of being beheaded, you still refuse to cooperate with the Imperial Guard."

"Why, is _that_ what you consider yourself?" She chuckled. "And here I thought you were part of the Legion, a Legate to be precise. But I admit, you have the advantage when it comes to survival, or do you?"

The glow of her staff drew my gaze to it; it's magical poison was burning small holes into the stone below our feet. If there was something the Legion taught me, was to know when you were outmatched. I turned the swords edge upwards, before moving the blade back slowly, and Linasta did the same with both of her weapons. Her amused chuckle was unnerving as she straightened herself while I took a step back.

"Blood and Magic never mix." She said when she sheathed her dagger away. "Now, Magic and justice, well, that depends on the angle at which you gaze upon it. Be wary Legate Alexius, politics can be dangerous, more so if mixed with the gifts of Aetherius." Her figure began to disappear. "Now do not make that face." I could feel her thin fingers trace the edge of my chin. "We will need each other in the upcoming days." Her fingers left my skin, and the sounds of the boots were hidden away by magic.

I passed my right hand over my face, following the path her hand took before I sheathed my blade. _Always with her games._ I placed my hands on the stone railing and gazed out into the distance, then at my hands. _You still took it._ I smiled in mild frustration and admiration at Linasta's skills.

 **** **-Kagra-**

Kagra sat anxiously at the steps of the abandoned house, looking at the guards that passed by her, unaware of her presence. It was moments like these that she thanked her gift of vampirism. Her hands moved over to her chest, tracing the design of the Amulet through her clothes.

As she waited for Hjar-Mik to open the door, she reminisced about the time she spent in Frostcrag Spire before Nyala left to travel around Tamriel. She had taught her how to harness the power of Sigil Stones for enchanting, how to bend a soul and turn it into a summoning scroll. Alchemy, archery and a few ways of assassination.

She allowed herself to fall back and rest against the door while her eyes glanced up at the covered faces of Masser and Secunda. She smirked when she accidentally made them invisible for two years, causing the Khajiit to panic. She hated that the Aldmeri Dominion took credit for bringing them back, even though Nyala had to spend ridiculous amounts of Magicka and Welkynd Stones to cast a spell to reverse it.

The lock to the door was undone and she fell back as the door opened and Hjar-Mik's hand dragged her inside. "Keh. Punctual. I like that." He said as a he turned on a candle and grabbed it. "Now, How much do you know of this project, girl?"

Kagra stood up and dusted herself off. "It will cause shifts in governments and cripple severely the Aldmeri Dominion."

Hjar-Mik smiled before he moved over to one of the crates. "How good are your lockpicking skills?"

"Rusty, almost none." She said as she played with a ball of frost in her hand. "I can open locks with spells though."

"Better than nothing I suppose." He placed the candle on a nearby crate before pushing off the lid of the one before him. "Now, you will do what Nyala instructed me to do." He pulled out a vial of Concentrated Ectoplasm, which had to be bottled in thick glass. "You will need to break into Giventius Turelius's house in the Talos Plaza District and make your way to its basement."

"More basements?"

"Krissh," He half-hissed. "Let me speak, girl. Once there, you will need to summon Elania."

Kagra looked at him, expecting him to finish, but he kept quiet. "That's it?"

Hjar-Mik narrowed his eyes. "You should leave and do your job. The project has begun to be set in motion, and you should not delay any longer." After he handed Kagra the bottle of Concentrated Ectoplasm, he half-pushed her outisde and locked the door behind her. _I'm starting to wonder how Argonian blood tastes like._

Once at the Talos Plaza District, Kagra made her way to Giventius' house, which located near the Market District gate, too close to the guards that patrolled the area. Seeing this, she hid herself in one of the shadows that was cast by the buildings and made herself invisible before moving over to the door. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end as she readied the spell to unlock the door. After pressing her hand against the doorknob, the locks on the other side were removed. She took a deep breath before going inside.

The base floor was dark and quiet; she could hear his snoring coming from the second floor. Expensive furniture decorated the room, while a chimney with still burning embers was near the back, next to the basement entrance. Once her footsteps had been muffled with magic, she made her way to the back, careful not to hit anything. The smells of burnt wood were stronger to her, as well as the mold that was growing from one corner of the made her head hurt a bit.

 _Locked? Who locks their basement?_ Kagra pulled up her hand and placed it on the doorknob, unlocking it. _Even the best thieves can't outmatch a skillful mage._ She smiled as she snuck inside, but was shocked to realize that it was darker than the main floor. She debated for a moment on what spell to use to illuminate the area, but used her Night Eye instead.

The steps were heavily cracked and covered in thick layers of dust around the corners; her footsteps rasping against the stone as she proceeded to climb down. The crates and barrels, several wine racks and one table was what made the decoration in the basement, with the center completely barren. Kagra glanced around and gripped the amulet with her left hand as she reached the final step and stopped. _I wonder what would my Mistress want with this man._

Kagra readied Elania's Summoning spell and cast it at the ground. Seconds later, a purplish circle appeared, bringing forth Elania, the Flame Atronach. Once the circle was gone, Elania glanced around before resting her gaze on Kagra. "I see you have made it this far, Nightmaster Kagra."

"Elania." Kagra whispered. "Is good to see you again."

"Yes. Though we should hurry. Your presence here has set things in motion. Oblivion has noticed, and soon Mundus will too. You have the items?"

Kagra nodded. Elania's eyes narrowed in acceptance as her small mouth curved a bit into a smile before moving towards the center of the room; Kagra followed.

"Now." Elania said. "There are several reasons as to why Nyala chose this house in particular. One of them is spite towards the owner. The other… You'll see soon enough. Are your ready to begin?"

Kagra nodded.

"The first thing you should do is uncork the Concentrated Ectoplasm and pour it all on the floor, specifically, in the middle of the room."

Kagra took a few steps forward and knelt before uncorking the glass container. Once that was done, she took a whiff at the liquid; the scent was rancid and cool. After taking one more glance at Elania for approval, she poured it all on the ground. The liquid was turquoise in color, though cloudy and viscous. "What now?"

"The Amulet. Please place it in the center of the puddle."

Kagra nodded and took off the Amulet and placed it there. As soon as the Black Soul Gem touched the liquid, it stood upright, the gold chain hovering away from the Concentrated Ectoplasm. The Amulet began to glow as it 'drank' the liquid and mixed in with the red glow it contained inside. Once the Amulet had absorbed it all, Elania motioned Kagra to step back.

Elania glanced at Kagra once before casting her flames at the Amulet. After doing so for an hour, she looked at Kagra and nodded. "The final piece is in your pouch. Please, pour a drop over it.

She pulled the flask and held it with both hands as she moved over to the heated stone. Her eyes moved over to Elania and she swallowed. "Hajr-Mik said this liquid was volatile. How will I escape if the blast is too great?"

"Nyala as seen to it already."

Kagra nodded and uncorked the flask. Her hands trembled as she turned it over slowly and the orange Elixir dropped over the amulet, but nothing happened. Kagra glanced over at Elania confused, but she kept her eyes on the Amulet, then stepped back. Kagra's gaze went to the Amulet, then at Elania before doing the same.

Moments passed and nothing happened, which made Kagra uneasy, and a sense of betrayal from Hjar-Mik. "Do you think we got something wrong?"

Several circles of Daedric runes appeared around the Amulet, each one a foot apart, and each one bigger. They all glowed a bright purple as their light illuminated the room, forcing Kagra to dispel her Night Eye. Kagra took a few steps back as she saw the room around her. Cracks had formed into the ground and walls, emanating the same light as the runes. Puddles of blood began to form all around the basement and the ground shook. Kagra looked at Elania scared, but she was just standing there still.

"Nyala has everything under control." Was the only thing Elania said before a large spike shot out of the ground and separated them, and panic set in Kagra. She glanced at the stairs, but spikes had covered the exit.

Whispers began to echo in the chaos, speaking in daedric. Souls began to roam around her, but never looking at her directly. _Mistress Nyala never told me anything about this!_ The shakes on the ground made her fall, and prevented her from standing back up. The blood had covered the whole basement while the runes kept glowing through it.

"What is going on?" She cried as she pulled up her hand; the blood stuck to it like mucus. A cold hand grabbed her arm and covered her mouth before being pulled back and everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

**-Fingalmo-**

 ***Three days before Kagra's arrival to the Imperial City***

Fingalmo stood at the entrance of Elenwen's estate as he collected his thoughts. _Serving as Ondolemar's replacement was more stressful than I would've thought it would be. It will be some time before he heals from his injuries._ After he steeled himself, he pushed the door open and went inside.

"Welcome back, Justiciar." Said one of the two enforcers at the door.

Fingalmo ignored them and went straight to Elenwen's office. His thoughts were on the recent events that were rocking Skyrim to the core once more. He stopped as he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. Even though the Emprie was able to quell the Stormcloak rebellion by sheer luck, the conflict in the province only increased. Solitude, Markarth and Whiterun being the most stable of the holds. After he calmed himself, he finished making his way to her office.

Elenwen was sitting at her desk, mulling over paperwork that almost stacked over it. Her gaze never left the papers before her, but she greeted him as soon as he stepped through the threshold. "How are things across Skyrim?" Elenwen said, the tone of anger barely palable on her voice.

"The Thalmor Enforcers have been ambushed all over the Rift and Eastmarch." Fingalmo said. "All attacks launched by cultists. Their bodies burned and left on the roads. Swords and armor stolen."

Elenwen placed her quill down and intertwined her fingers as she leaned forward on her chair. "And here I thought we would have a tighter grip on Skyrim by the time the rebellion was stopped." She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is definitely putting back our plans to push forward towards Morrowind."

"Mer should stand together against men." Fingalmo said.

"These brutes wouldn't know their right hand from their left." Elenwen leaned back. "Though I do need to congratulate your exceptional job during your short time in the position."

"Thank you, Lady Ambassador."

"Now," She stood up. "I received word yesterday that you captured one of these new… _rebels._ I hope you brought him with you."

"Yes, Lady Ambassador." Fingalmo said. "He was to be brought here by dawn."

"Hmph. Good work. Then he should be in one of the cells already. Let's go." Elenwen took point towards the cells while Fingalmo followed her silently.

His thoughts were focused on how to suppress this new threat to the plans of the Aldmeri Dominion before Ondolemar returned to his post. He clenched his fists again as he motivated himself to push forward.

Once at the cells, he could hear the moans of pain from the prisoners they had captured for the worship of Talos; guards stood there on watch after the incident with the Dragonborn a few months back. This made Fingalmo feel pride and shame. The thought of some lowly peasant gaining entry into the Embassy and killing around twenty guards was like being spit on the face.

Elenwen stopped before the cell that contained their new prisoner. He was clad in a black armor with a brooch of silver stars on the right side of his chest. His hands tied to the shackles on the walls while he grinned at them. "Open the cell." Elenwen ordered before glancing back at Fingalgmo. "Let's see how much he will resist, shall we?"

The prisoner was a breton. He had been captured with a Forsworn blade and shamanic amulets akin to those the Reachmen use. "Now tell us, what is your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Quite." She glanced at Fingalmo. "I'll leave it up to you, but I will ask the questions."

"With pleasure, Lady Ambassador." He said, then stepped inside as he readied his storm spell and attacked him with it, making his body convulse before he stopped.

"Why are you attacking the Aldmeri Dominion?" Elenwen said.

The prisoner was breathing heavily as he glared at the Thalmor. "You have no idea what is coming. Hehhahahah! The change that has blown in will cripple you and your opposing government! The streets will run red with Thalmor blood as the new order rises up from the old ashes and begins its ascent into the light! WE WILL TAKE DOWN ALL THE RULERS THAT MAKE TAMRIEL! WE WILL BE BORN AGAIN UNDER THE GUIDANCE OF OUR NEW LORD! WE WILL CURSE YOUR LANDS, YOUR SOULS! WE WILL COMMAND THE DEAD!" He began to laugh loudly as his head fell backwards. "Boethia will dance around your graves as we tear your bodies, bind your souls, and sacrifice your flesh to her! All Praise to the Lord Boethia! We are the newly-formed Mythic Dawn! We will bring forth a new age under a new name! May our Hexes be sealed on your souls! Hahahahaahh!" He cast an incineration spell which consumed him almost instantly, charring his flesh.

Fingalmo, as well as everyone else in the room was left speechless as the man burned before them while he laughed. Elenwen was the first to snap out of her surprise, ordering Fingalmo to douse the flames with his honed Frost spells, which left the whole room much colder than what it was outside.

Fingalmo paced over to Elenwen, who had a stern look on her face as her eyes were glued on the charred man. "It seems old flames are starting to come back alive."

"Quite." Her voice was flat. "It would seem this threat will extend to all the provinces. Fingalmo. I hereby order you to travel to the Imperial City to warn the Aldmeri Dominion Representative there about the incoming danger. Also, before you depart, choose two members of the Justiciars to accompany you and make sure you prepare a full report of this incident and deliver it to his hands. We may need to combat another crisis from the realm of Oblivion."

His skin crawled; the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he imagined another disaster like the Oblivion Crisis happening again, but he accepted nonetheless. "Thank you Lady Ambassador. I shall depart as soon as I'm ready."

"Be sure to deliver a letter to him from me as well. Be sure to pick it up before you depart." Elenwen turned around and left.

 **-Alexius-**

 ***Present Day***

Dawn was just beginning to break over the horizon; the sun had yet to raise when I received the call from one of my men about an incident in the Talos Plaza first, I expected it to be another confrontation between the cititzens and the Thalmor, which occurred so often, that I stopped attenting them personally. The urgency from my Subordinate told me this wasn't a normal incident.

I wasn't prepared for the scene that awaited me when I arrived. People had gathered around Giventius Turelius's house while the City Watch kept them away. Black crystals protruded from its walls while matching, still glowing cracks decoarted the rest of the white walls. Daedric Runes were also burned into the stone, as they hummed with an ominous sound. The door had been blocked by one of the spikes; blood, thick as mucus and almost dark as the night dripped from their tips.

My jaw had dropped as I stood there motionless, staring at the unexpected scene before me, and everyone else there. At the top, was Giventius Turelius himself, held up high by the tallest spikes, possibly higher than the walls itself. "By the Eight…"

"Legate!" One of the City Watch called. "This way please!"

That snapped me from my trance, and I cleared my throat before proceeding through the crowd. The murmurs of the concerned citizens spoke many things as I passed. ' _Is this the start of another Oblivion Crisis?'_ Or ' _bet the Thalmor did it.'_ and ' _The Gods have doomed us for removing Talos from our pantheon.'_ among many other comments.

As soon as I broke through the crowd, the scene was more impactful, and before it were stones, large black stones shaped like diamonds, surrounding the structure. At a dsitance from them were several mages from the Synod and the College of Whispers, mostly arguing than doing anything else.

"What are you doing here?" I called out as I marched over to the group of young men and women huddled up in a group yelling at each other's faces. "This is an Imperial Investigation. You have no permission to be here. Leave!"

One of the mages from the Synod glared at me before he took a few steps forward, while everyone else fell silent. "We _do_ have permission to be here. The City Watch called us to discern the nature of this magical anomaly, in which it has not been seen before in modern day."

I looked at the Captain of the Talos Plaza City Watch, and he stepped forward. "I'm sorry Legate, but we didn't know what else to do."

"Thank you Captain." I said while I glanced at his white Legion Captain Armor. "But get someone more competent next time."

"Yes, Legate."

"Keep the citizen out. I'll handle this."

The Captain nodded again before turning around and started to push back the crowd even further. After I took another glance at the disaster we had on our hands, my gaze shifted to the young mages. "Mages, disperse. I have no need for you and your play to see whose dick is bigger."

"Are you mocking us?" The young man from the Synod said.

I grabbed the hilt of my blade and started to unsheathe it. "I am not. Now go, before I place you in chains for interfering with Official business."

"Hmph." The young man said. "I doubt _you_ have sufficient magical knowledge to solve this."

I ignored the comment and paced over to the black hovering crystals. They began to glow as I passed them and a force pulled me back before the five stones shot out a strong bolt of lightning.

"Impressive display of force Legate Alexius." Linasta said as she made herself visible. "Though you shouldn't throw your life away so easily at the hands of Corrupted Varla Stones."

 _Sneaky as always. Fitting, for the Arch-Mage of the College of Whispers._ "Inexperience is not something I tolerate."

Linasta chuckled before she passed her hand on my chin. "Now, now Legate, those words could be misinterpreted, hmm?"

I pushed her hand away. "Do you have any ideas?" We both glanced up at the body of Giventius Turelius.

I saw her shift her weight as she brought her staff before her and held it with both hands, the Varla Stone glimmering in the pre-dawn light. "I am afraid there is nothing we can do Legate." Her voice dripped with amusement. "I am sad to say that the events have sent in motion a wave that will only grow bigger." She looked at me directly in the eyes; she was having fun.

The fact that she knew more than what she told me was making me feel uneasy being around her. Her soothing, yet riddle-filled voice, the way she carried herself while she spoke and walked, and the way she made sure you knew she had the upper hand were traits I admired and respected from her. Truly, skills honed by the Dark Brotherhood.

"The Imperial Council will be thrown in disarray at the loss of their Chief Accountant." I muttered.

"Makes you question the reason why they targeted him and not the Chancellor?" Linasta paced over to the Corrupted Varla Stones and eyed them from a distance.

 _Why indeed? Even the Emperor would cause more dissent than the murder of one lowly accountant. Then again, with no one to manage the Imperial Coffers, many things could go wrong._ My head began to hurt. I was smart when I came to investigation, but the intricacies of Politics were things that always eluded me. I paced over to where Linasta was. "Do you have any idea on how to get past them, or make them inert?"

"No." She said. "The Ayleid's kept such secrets from us, or was lost during the passage of time. And even if we managed to get them out of our way, there would be no way for us to get inside, much less remove his poor, and frail body." She turned to me, giving me that pleased and amused expression she had. "I was hoping you would be more observant than what you're displaying now, Legate. I'm starting to think that you were just boasting about your status before the war, or are you simply unable to perform early in the morning?"

"I'll admit." I got closer to the crystals. "I am not a morning person."

"I see." She chuckled before turning her gaze to the door, the spike that pierced it rising above us while the door was held in its highest point. Black tendrils running over the wood.

My eyes shifted over to the black blood that spilled from the spikes and pooled at the base. Smoke rose up from it as it touched the stone. Something pulsed from the house, sending a very audible beat and wave outwards to us that made my heart skip a beat. I saw Linasta start pacing backwards while her staff began to glow.

"This will be very interesting indeed." She seemed to have said to herself while this unnatural fear began to flood over me. Fear I had not felt since I was but a young lad running through the streets of Chorrol.

Smaller versions of the Corrupted Varla Stones began to form from the pooled blood and whispers began to echo from within the house. "A new thread has been sown." Spoke first a female voice, soft and slithering like a snake. "Change has be brought to the realms." A more nurtured, soothing to the ear. "The weak shall rise and cast down the strong!" A male voice finished, and the earth shook.

"We have come to reform this world!" The three voices spoke at once and I lost my footing, falling. As My gaze was set upon the sky, I saw the body of Giventius Turelius pull itself off the black spike and look down at us. His eyes and mouth glowing purple as his body hovered down. His multifaceted voice spoke in daedric as the crystals rose up and melded into his body, creating an armor, blade and shield.

Linasta had her eyes glued to the new version of the accountant and all around me I could see how the City Watch stepped back, and the crowd dispersed. She readied her staff and attacked the man, but the spell was merely absorbed by his armor. "Well, well. It seems the Lords of Oblivion have caused quite the stir." She helped me stand. "What is your call in this situation Legate?"

The stone beneath Giventius began to open as his feet touched the ground. The purple light that emanated from the cracks released even more stones. His voice grew louder as he stood there. Then he said a phrase I would never forget. "This is but the first soul to suffer this fate." His scream rose quickly into a screech before he broke down into black pieces of glass.

Linasta smiled at the situation. I, on the other hand, was not so amused by the whole display. My heart felt like it would pull itself off my chest. _This is why I_ hate _magic. The Council will have my head for this._


End file.
